Papá, ya estás un poco viejo
by Emmie Gin
Summary: El cumpleaños de Harry llegó y lo único que él quería era llegar a su casa. Nadie parecía recordar que ese día cumple treinta y dos años. Pero Harry pudo olvidar todo lo malo con una gran fiesta, regalos y una obra de teatro.


**Papá, ya estás un poco viejo  
**Disclaimer: _Personajes de J. K. Rowling_.  
Historia original.

* * *

Esta historia participa en el Reto "Cumpleaños del 2012" del foro The Ruins.

* * *

**I.**

Aquella soleada mañana del último día de julio, una niña pelirroja de cuatro años corría insistentemente detrás de un gnomo intentando atraparlo con sus pequeñas manitas. Varios minutos pasaron, y el gnomo corriendo un poco más ligero, se escondió detrás de un arbusto y la pequeña Lily Luna cesó su trote. Indignada, entrecerró sus cejas y con un tierno puchero, entró a la Madriguera donde la abuela Molly la esperaba con tortitas y leche caliente.

—_Nomo _malo —dijo Lily enojada, sentándose en el sofá y tomando una tortita para comerla.

—No te preocupes dulzura —decía Molly dándole un beso en la frente a su nieta—, pronto saldrá de allí y podrás perseguirlo de vuelta.

Al instante, alguien entró en la casa, dejando sus pertenencias sobre una mesita cerca de la puerta.

—Hola mamá —dijo Ginny, cansada—, hola linda —le dio un beso a la pequeña Lily y se sentó junto a ella. Molly trajo dos vasos con jugo de naranjas para que ambas tomaran el desayuno junto con Lily. —Al entrar vi un gnomo correr desesperadamente en el jardín, ¿mamá, otra vez dejaste a Lily con ellos? Sabes que son peligrosos para una niña de cuatro años.

—Deja ya de irritarte por todo, Ginny. Mientras cocinaba miraba por la ventana a Lily y en ningún momento sucedió nada malo, sabes que la llamo al momento si está haciendo travesuras.

Ginny resopló, cansada. Tomando su vaso con jugo, le preguntó a Molly:

—¿Tienes todo para esta noche?

—Si, Hermione acaba de llamar hace una hora para avisar que los cuatro vendrán. Arthur me confirmó que retendrán a Harry en el trabajo hasta tarde.

—¿No lo harán trabajar mucho no? —Cuestionó Ginny dudando.

—No, despreocúpate, Arthur tiene _todo_ bajo control —contestó Molly guiñando un ojo.

**II.**

_Todo_ estaba mal. Harry caminaba de acá para allá buscando cualquier cosa para entretenerse. Lo peor que le podían haber dicho es que tenía que trabajar, completar papeles insignificantes. ¿Desde cuándo tan estrictos? Todos en el Ministerio de Magia saben que Harry es un Auror hecho y derecho que siempre realiza su trabajo a tiempo. Pero hoy le agarró un ataque y ahí están: todos esos endemoniados papeles sobre el escritorio y sin tocar.

Entre tanto, es su cumpleaños y ¡nadie lo ha felicitado! Ni siquiera su suegro que, aunque sea un poco despistado, alguien como Molly le habría avisado que es su cumpleaños.

_Toc toc_, alguien llamaba a la puerta y Anne, su secretaria, traía en sus manos café y más papeles del Ministerio para completar y entregar. Fácilmente, hoy no lo iban a dejar tranquilo.

Arthur era quien en el mayor aprieto se encontraba. Saludar a Harry fue un suplicio tan sólo para no decirle "Feliz cumpleaños" y arruinar el plan de fiesta sorpresa que le está preparando Ginny.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y entró en la oficina de su yerno.

—Harry, ha surgido un problema en la Madriguera y necesito que me ayudes. Espero que no te lleve demasiado tiempo, pero es ese objeto muggle que aún no entiendo, es el _meroondas_, _macrorondas_, ¡microondas! Que nos regaló Hermione meses atrás, se descompuso y no quiere funcionar, ¿podrías venir luego del trabajo?

Harry no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar.

**III.**

Una elección difícil para Ron era elegir un regalo para su mejor amigo. En todos sus cumpleaños anteriores siempre le regaló objetos de Quidditch o ropa y accesorios, pero este año quería ser distinto. ¿Qué es lo que a Harry le gusta aparte del Quidditch? Ginny claro, y pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

La solución saltaba a la vista, le regalaría unas vacaciones a los Potter.

Llamó a su esposa, Hermione, quien estaba en la cocina preparando bocaditos para la fiesta. Le contó la idea que se le ocurrió y ella, encantadísima, corrió a buscar hoteles donde se podían alojar y para el fin de semana ya se irían.

—Bien —comenzó Hermione—, para el fin de semana del viernes 3 al sábado 5 estarían en el hotel Beach Court.

—¿Y podemos pagárselos?

—Podemos. Piensa en lo felices que estarán los niños jugando en el mar.

—Y en lo felices que estarán Harry y Ginny cuando logren estar solos en la habitación...

—¡Ron! —La mirada de Hermione indicaba que parara.

—¡¿Y si viene el cuarto hijo?

—Sólo son vacaciones. Lo que pasa es que le das vuelta a todo lo que hacen y no es así —Ron rodó sus ojos y entrando en razón afirmó con su cabeza. Hermione le sonrió y siguió buscando precios.

**IV.**

De a poco, los Weasley acomodaban las mesas y los bancos en el patio de la Madriguera. Los más grandes preparaban la comida y ultimaban los detalles, mientras que los niños se divertían decorando el lugar con guirnaldas a su manera. Cuando todo estuvo ordenado y la casa estaba en condiciones de empezar la fiesta, Ginny tomó su varita e hizo el encantamiento Patronus.

En la oficina del Señor Weasley reinaba el silencio. Arthur esperaba con paciencia la llegada del mensaje de su familia hasta que una luz resplandeciente iluminó la sala y él escuchó atentamente.

—Está todo preparado, ya pueden venir.

La voz de Ginny se esfumó junto con el Patronus y Arthur salió de su oficina.

**V.**

Al llegar a la Madriguera, Harry no recordaba que la casa esté en silencio desde... desde nunca. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus propios pasos juntos con los del Señor Weasley. Harry caminó hacia la cocina esperando encontrarse con alguien, sin embargo estaba tan vacía como antes de que llegaran ellos a la Madriguera. Tomó unos segundos que Harry volviera al living y encontrase que el Señor Weasley ya no estaba más allí. Lo único que dejó fue su traje en el sillón.

Cinco minutos después, Harry escuchó un ruido proveniente del patio, quizás era Arthur y es por eso que Harry esperó que apareciera de vuelta para comenzar de una vez el arreglo del microondas.

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba que ya eran las ocho de la noche, y él esperando en el living. Rezongó al tener que ir hasta el patio para averiguar si algo andaba mal.

Pareciera como que la oscura noche fuera el marco ideal para tropezarse con todo, cuando Harry salió del patio, se llevó puesta una silla y a su costado una mesita que le resultaba familiar. Era la misma que estaba en el living.

**VI.**

En uno de esos momentos en que Harry se quedó perplejo pensando en porque esos muebles estaban allí, una luz tenue se enciende y enfoca a Lily.

—Siéntate papá —le dijo con una sonrisa—, feliz cumpleaños.

Y la luz se apagó.

Al instante, otra más se prende y otra, y otra más, hasta formar cinco, todas enfocando un escenario, a unos metros de Harry, preparado para la ocasión.

De pronto aparece Albus vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts y portando una varita –falsa, formada por una rama– en su mano. En su frente se veía una cicatriz roja y brillante. Luego aparecieron Rose y Hugo vestidos igual que Albus. Si no fuera el que Rose tenga el pelo pelirrojo y no castaño, Harry podía jurar que eran Ron, Hermione y él mismo a los once años.

La escena comienza en el que Ron, disfrazado de troll, quiere tomar a Rose-Hermione y matarla. R-Hermione grita y grita pidiendo auxilio, pero aparecen Albus-Harry y Hugo-Ron a salvarla y atacan al troll. Una vez terminado, los tres se toman la mano como señal de amistad.

Las luces se apagan y a los segundos otra vez se encienden, cambiando la escena. Esta vez, A-Harry está junto con Lily-Ginny, ésta última en el piso, inconsciente. A-Harry porta una espada de juguete en su mano y camina hacia el basilisco. Harry rió por lo alto al ver a Charlie disfrazado con una cabeza de serpiente, en su cabeza. A-Harry finaliza el acto clavando la espada en el basilisco y salvando a L-Ginny de su muerte.

Otra vez las luces se apagan y vuelven a prender. Bill, con su pelo largo, apareció con pelo negro artificial para tomar el papel de Sirius. A-Harry se sumó a la escena dándole un abrazo a su padrino. Harry, sentado del otro lado, no pudo contener una lágrima y la escena acabó.

En el cuarto acto más personajes aparecen. Una canción dio comienzo a un desfile de parejas y todos empezaron a caminar al compás de la música. Victoire, con su pelo rubio, entró junto con James y ambos tomaron el papel de Fleur y Roger. Al finalizar su desfile, ambos se quedaron a un lado del escenario, aplaudiendo a los siguientes. Lorcan Scamander y Lucy –que al igual que Bill, tiñeron su pelo de negro–, desfilaron como Cedric y Cho. Rose apareció de vuelta con Lysander, el hermano de Lorcan, como Hermione y Viktor Krum. Finalmente, Albus tomó de la mano a Roxanne, quien actuaba como Parvati. Los ocho se tomaron de la mano e hicieron una reverencia antes de que las luces se apagaran y acabaran la cuarta escena.

La quinta dio un salto hacia la búsqueda de Horrocruxes y Voldemort. R-Hermione sostenía en su mano una copa, H-Ron conservaba el relicario colgado en su cuello y A-Harry tenía en su mano la diadema. Los tres estaban buscando algo. De repente, Arthur vestido como Voldemort, aparece en la escena. R-Hermione y H-Ron caminaron para atrás lentamente, hasta desaparecer de las luces del escenario, y A-Harry lanzó un Expelliarmus imaginario para ver como A-Voldemort se desplomaba en el piso.

La última escena dio lugar y todos los que participaron en los actos entraron para ser aplaudidos por Harry y luego por todos los demás miembros de las familias que aparecieron a saludar. Todas las luces fueron encendidas y un gran "Feliz cumpleaños" se escuchó de parte de todos. El mal día que Harry había pasado en el Ministerio había quedado en el olvido.

Los chicos estaban felices con sus disfraces y los mayores les tomaron fotos. Harry posó con los mini Roger, Harry y Ginny.

Mientras tanto, James bromeaba con que ser actor era lo suyo y todos reían con él.

**VII.**

Luego de una gran cena, Lily gritó emocionada "_Degalos_".

Las familias Scamander-Lovegood y Longbottom-Abbott se unieron en comprarle a Harry un nuevo traje de Auror para el trabajo que tanto él necesitaba. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey y Charlie junto con los chicos, le regalaron a toda la familia un traje de Quidditch para cada uno. George y Angelina le obsequiaron un nuevo equipo para escuchar música y una tarjeta de cien galeones para comprarse lo que quisiera en la tienda de chascos.

—Ya sabes —le dijo George—, por si quieres salir del Ministerio, tan sólo con una o dos bombas fétidas bastará.

—¡George! —gritó la Señora Weasley.

Ron y Hermione le regalaron las vacaciones de fin de semana y Ginny quedó encantadísima con salir en familia lejos de los deberes del día a día. Arthur y Molly, con un fuerte abrazo le dijeron que los compañeros de trabajo del Ministerio le tenían una fiestita de cumpleaños mañana. Albus gritó en voz alta:

—¡Vas a tener más regalos!

Finalmente, Ginny, James, Albus y Lily le regalaron una cámara filmadora –del que Ginny, con ayuda de Hermione, compró y aprendió a usar– y también el video filmado por ella de la obra que acababan de hacer los chicos.

Harry no tenía palabras ante todos los regalos y recuerdos que le iban a quedar, pero podía jurar que no se lo iba a olvidar jamás.

Unos minutos después, James preguntó inocentemente:

—Papá, ya estás un poco viejo para seguir cumpliendo años, ¿no te parece?

Todos rieron, excepto Harry que sabía que Ron se lo había dicho al oído a James para que él se lo dijera. Pero minutos después rió con todos.

* * *

¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y de JK Rowling! Estoy emocionada con sólo pensarlo.

Y este fic participa del reto del foro The Ruins. Es la primera vez que participo en algo en un foro, a ver como me va.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre digo: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
